ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Canghai
}} |image1= |Chinese=云沧海 |Pinyin=Yún cāng hǎi |AKA=Demon Lord Demon King Demon Emperor's Guardian Angel |Status=��Deceased�� |Cod=Suicide; severing of the heart veins |Species=Human |Gender= Male |Age=300+ |Eyes= |Hair=Black Grey (After being suppressed) |Height= |Spouse(s)=Unknown |Relatives=Yun Qinghong (Son) Yun Che (Grandson) Yun Wuxin (Great-Granddaughter) Yun Xi (Great-Granddaughter) Mu Yurou (Daughter-in-Law) |Master(s)= |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Demon Emperor Family Yun Family Yun Che |Profound Strength=Emperor Profound Realm (Suppressed) 8th Level Sovereign Profound Realm (Normal) |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle=Cyan |Occupation=Guardian of the Demon Emperor Family |Pre Occupation= Head of the Yun Family |Affiliation=Demon Emperor Family Yun Family |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Illusory Demon Realm |Empire= |City=Demon Imperial City |First Appearance=Chapter 277 |Total Chapters= |Last Appearance = Chapter 298|Laws = Lightning}}''Yun Canghai ''(云沧海) was the former patriarch of the Yun Family. He is the father of Yun Qinghong, and he is also Yun Che's grandfather. He was imprisoned under a seal formation at the Heavenly Sword Villa and after Yun Che became trapped in the same formation, he killed himself to disable the formation and free his grandson. Background He is Yun Che's grandfather and the former patriarch of the Yun Family. He was the 2nd most powerful in terms of profound strength in the entire Illusory Demon Realm. He led the Yun Family and also led the Twelve Guardian Families that protected the ruler of the Illusory Demon Realm, the Demon Emperor. He was close friends with the emperor and was given the title of "Demon King" as a reward for his loyalty and service. A hundred years ago, the Demon Emperor went missing and was supposedly captured in the Profound Sky Continent. He and ten of the strongest Grand Elders of the Yun Family traveled to the Profound Sky Continent to look for the Demon Emperor but they were ambushed by the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region. Yun Canghai was the only one left alive and was eventually imprisoned within the formation beneath the Heavenly Sword Villa’s Sword Management Terrace. Plotline He was the "demon" that had been sealed within the Heavenly Sword Villa’s Sword Management Terrace, by a profound formation called the Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation. When Ling Kun led the Blue Wind Empire delegation to witness the re-strengthening of the seal formation, he was enraged by Ling Kun's insults and lashed out with his limited profound strength. He saw Xia Yuanba was the weakest in attendance and chose to vent his rage on what he saw was the enemy. He was able to pull Xia Yuanba in with his profound energy but Yun Che rushed in to save Xia Yuanba and ended up being sucked into the seal formation himself. Yun Canghai landed a fatal blow on Yun Che as the seal formation was completed. He was surprised that Yun Che was not actually dead and had recovered enough in 8 days to escape from his clutches. He resolved not to kill Yun Che even though Yun Che was trying his best to kill him because he did not view Yun Che as his enemy. He became very intrigued by Yun Che's mysterious recovery power and profound arts that allowed him to exert strength many times higher than his profound strength level. He was amazed that Yun Che was able to withstand the pain of his body being burned as it refined the blood and flesh of an Emperor Profound flame dragon. He spent sixteen months together with Yun Che and eventually developed a close relationship with him. He admired Yun Che's talent and determination in training and cultivation. He found that they shared the same surname. He helped train Yun Che and showed him his Profound Handle. Yun Che also shared the dragon meat with him. By the end, he was even willing to entrust Yun Che with his secrets. He eventually discovered that Yun Che was his grandson. He happened to see the Mirror of Samsara in Yun Che's possession and he recognized it as being a treasure of the Illusory Demon Royal Family that was entrusted to the Yun Family Patriarch to protect. Yun Che said it was left by his birth parents, which aroused his suspicions and he checked by detecting the unawakened Profound Handle on Yun Che. He was convinced that Yun Che was his grandson and a blood paternity test confirmed it. }} He told Yun Che about the background of his parents, the rise of the Yun Family, the history of the Illusory Demon Realm, and the origin of the Demon Emperor's family. He also told Yun Che about the enemies in the Four Great Sacred Grounds and especially the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region. He helped awaken Yun Che's profound handle prematurely. Most importantly, he entrusted his greatest held secrets to Yun Che. These included the Yun Family Patriarch's Crest, the Demon Emperor’s Seal, and secrets of the royal family. He felt a sense of happiness and fulfillment for meeting his grandson who was amazingly talented and also brave, dignified, and honorable. He also felt content and at ease after entrusting Yun Che with his secrets. In order to allow his grandson to live and carry out his last wishes, he committed suicide by severing his heart veins. This dissolved the seal formation which was tied to his soul. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Yun Family Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Allies Category:Lightning Laws